Happy Helloween
by Miss Sphinxy
Summary: Dumbledore decides to give Hogwarts a Halloween they will never forget…. some are less than pleased but others discover things they’ve been missing. And one will get a second chance at life. Damn that twinklyeyed headmaster… One shot HPGW RWLL HGDM SBOC


Happy Helloween

By Keira

Summary: Dumbledore decides to give Hogwarts a Halloween they will never forget…. some are less than pleased but others discover things they've been missing. And one will get a second chance at life. Damn that twinkly-eyed headmaster… One shot HPGW RWLL HGDM SBOC

A/N: Hi this is my first fan fiction I've posted constructed criticism accepted. Hope you like it  It is also betaed by the amazing Iaveina.

----

Ron stomped down the hall a face like thunder. '_Where was Ginny?_' He thought to himself distraught at the idea that Ginny wasn't in the great hall for lunch_. 'So help me if she's with Dean I will rip him limb from limb._' He fumed but there was a nagging feeling he was getting when he was protecting Ginny from pervert boys… well that was what he believed he was doing.

The voice in the back of his head said Ginny was old enough to look over himself. He always put the thought to the back of his _head 'Ginny's my baby sister she's still naïve to the world and the minds of boys._' He insisted. He stopped dead in his tracks when he heard a giggle coming from a broom closet to the left of him. He walked so he stood right in front of it. He reached for the handle but then paused. '_What if someone else was in there? Do I really want to see what's going on if it is my sister?_' He shrugged off the questions and turned the handle.

----

Harry stood before the gargoyle trying to remember the password to get into Dumbledore's office.

"Err… Pepper imps, Chocolate Frogs, Honeydukes Chocolate, Sugar Quills." None of these had any effect. "Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans, Pumpkin Pasties, BAH! Lemon Drops." The gargoyle slid to the side and the spiraling steps appeared. He walked up them and reached out to knock on the door wondering why Dumbledore had sent for him. He reached out to knock on the huge door that led into the headmaster's office.

----

Hermione scurried down the hall cursing her luck. She had lost her '_Hogwarts: A History_' book and it was her favourite book to read. She had decided to retrace her steps… and unluckily for her, her search started down in the dungeons.

The dungeons spooked her… especially so since it was Halloween. She knew it was safe but that didn't stop the tingling racing down her spine at regular intervals and the feeling she was being watched. She looked all around her for anything out of the ordinary… which was ironic because at a school for witchcraft and wizardry just about anything could happen.

She turned the corner wondering why it had to be so dark and creepy down here. Why couldn't the corridors be brightly lit and there be windows? The candles that were in place did barely anything to light up the place. She was just outside the potions classroom when she heard breathing behind her. She took a breath assuring herself it was broad daylight and nothing bad could happen. Hogwarts was perfectly safe. The breathing got louder until she could feel it on the back of her neck. She was certainly freaked by now. She spun around to see what was behind her.

----

Snape sat at his desk a piece of parchment in front of him, it was not covered in the scrawl of a pupil writing about the properties of some ingredients or potions. It was covered with jottings and doodles about Harry's death. There were scribbles and excessive amounts of blood. Snape laughed amused at his creations. He flicked his wand at the parchment and his drawings moved. Snape smiled happily probably for the first time in his life.

If any of the students had seen this they would probably admitted themselves to Saint Mungos' insanity. Snape felt his eyes drooped and he fell asleep on the table a contented smile on his face and his dreams were filled with the not so tragic death of a certain bespectacled boy with a scar on his face.

----

As Ron opened the cupboard and saw a raven-haired guy kissing a red head. Ron blushed and apologized profusely to the two figures that were in the cupboard with the feeling that he knew them for some place. Then it clicked the red and black hair. Harry and Ginny?!?

His face contorted in rage and he opened to door to yell at Harry for taking advantage of his young naïve sister… and how he felt betrayed. But when he opened the door he saw his Mum and Dad in a VERY compromising position. Ron knew he would be scarred for life from then on. Ron looked at the door thoughtfully before opening it again.

He paled as he saw what was inside. Filch and Mrs. Norris were in the cupboard, Mrs. Norris being in a position that you would never see an animal in. Ron slammed the door quickly. Ron knew this door had some kind of magical properties. Perhaps the door showed the future like whom you would be going out with…a small smiled slipped on his face at this theory. Perhaps it would show him and Hermione in it. He opened the door and turned an angry red at what he saw. Draco Malfoy and Hermione!?! Draco looked up and gave Ron a glare before the door closed itself.

Ron wrenched the door open to give them a piece of his mind but stopped at what he saw and ran for his life yelling "MY EYES!!!!!!!!!"

----

Just before Harry made contact with the door a voice said enter, Harry rolled his eyes. '_Typical Dumbledore, knows everything that goes on in this school._' He thought to himself. He pulled on the huge handle and entered the room. "You asked me to come here sir?" Harry asked hoping to know why he had been dragged up seven floors on a day where he could be relaxing or playing chess.

"Ah yes, I did. The matter I called you here on is of extreme importance and urgency." Dumbledore said his eyes twinkling mischievously.

"You said that in the letter. What do you need sir." Harry said, slightly exasperated that Dumbledore wasn't getting straight to the point.

"Well you have been chosen to do a test. If you fail this test there will be most serious consequences. But if you pass you will be greatly rewarded" Dumbledore said in a firm tone although the twinkle could be seen in his eye. Harry gulped.

"Ok…" Harry replied nervously worried about the serious consequences.

"First Question what is a hot cretin better known as?" Dumbledore asked and Harry looked bewildered none of his subjects had covered such things.

"Err I couldn't say sir." He replied and Dumbledore tutted in a way in which suggested that the answer was obvious.

"I was looking for pepper imps." Dumbledore said in a tone that suggested that he was disappointed.

"What is Professor Snape's favorite sweet?" Dumbledore then enquired and Harry looked at Dumbledore. '_How the hell am I supposed to know that?_' he thought to himself in an outraged tone.

"Err…Chocolate frogs?" Harry replied as more of a question.

"Wrong Cauldron cakes. What sweet contains the most sugar: Lemon Drops, Fizzing Whizzbees or Sugar Quills?" Dumbledore asked again

Harry almost smiled the answer seemed obvious. " Sugar Quills." Harry answered thinking he might pass this test after all.

"Wrong the answer was Fizzing Whizzbees. Two questions Left if you get them both right I will let you leave without punishment." Dumbledore said in a tone that suggested that he thought this was more than fair. " Which out of the three options I give you is not a product of the Weasley Wizard Wheezes: Puking Pastilles, Canary Creams or Coco Cannonballs."

At this point Harry looked up thanking god that he knew the answer. "Coco Cannonballs." Harry stated confidently. Dumbledore smiled at him.

"Correct. Final question."

----

Hermione looked into the smirking face of Draco Malfoy which she noticed was just inches from hers. She couldn't notice how handsome he was with his hair falling into his eyes. '_Stop Hermione!_' She reprimanded herself. '_This is the arrogant muggleborn hating ferret you slapped in third year._' Hermione raised an eyebrow. " Yes Malferret?" She asked in a bored voice that clearly stated she had more important things to do.

"Hello Hermione." He whispered huskily. Hermione stepped back shock painted her face.

"What did you say?" She asked lowering her voice unknowingly to a whisper aswell.

"I called you your name… which is incredibly beautiful just like you are." Draco said reaching out to tuck a lock of her hair behind her ear. Hermione took another step backwards. Draco matched her step an almost predatory smile on his face.

"Malfoy… have you hit your head on something?" She asked taking two steps back although there was a slight tinge of worry in her voice.

Draco's smile slipped of his face. " No, I just need to tell you these feelings. I have kept them in for far to long. With my father in Azkaban I can finally reveal them." He took a step forward. "I know you want me as well. I bet your curiosity has asked what it would be like to kiss me and for me to hold you tight in your arms." He took another step forward.

Hermione tried to take another step back and she hit a wall. "Did someone give you a potion? Or is this just some sick bet?" Hermione asked trying to rationalize this unexpected revelation.

"Hermione, trust me. I swear on Merlin himself that this is genuine. Let me prove myself to you. Ask me to do anything for you.

----

In a small room on a deserted floor in the Ministry of Magic something moved. In a room where a solitary curtain that was as black as the night and had been silence breathing filled the air. The breathing was fast and ragged. The figure looked around in a dazed way. The figure was that of a man. He looked lost and confused.

'_Where were they?_' he asked himself looking around for any sign of movement or clue to where his companions had gone. He sighed and felt into his long jacket his hand clasping something. He stood wondering what to do now.

----

Snape woke up and looked around drowsily he put his head back in his hands and it stayed there for a while till his head shot up and he looked around in horror all sleepiness gone. A scowl was on his face. He made a pitiful squeak.

'_Who had done this?_' He fumed. '_Who had the sheer nerve to do this to his poor classroom. Whoever had done this was sorely going to regret it._' The first suspect on his list was Potter he was always out to get him just like his father had been. He got up to survey the total damage.

The walls and ceiling of his classroom was pink with all the happy kind of things that little girls at the age of five would simply adore pretty unicorns, rainbows and fluffy clouds. But this did not make Snape feel warm and fuzzy inside. If anything it made him want to blow everything up that was in sight. But he kept calm and forced him not to let out his anger. He could do that when he found the culprit.

----

Ron banged into someone he looked up and screamed something incoherent like "Dumb-you-bad-scarred ARGG!" Professor McGonagall looked at Ron worriedly.

"Are you ok Mister Weasley, do you need to be taken to the hospital wing?" Ron shook his head quickly before running away. He then saw Luna and grabbed her by the shoulders

"Say something totally weird!" He demanded. Luna looked at him strangely and you couldn't really blame her.

"Did a sninklesnuff bite you?" She asked in a worried tone. Ron looked up and thanked the heavens that someone was normal… well normal for Luna. He then hugged her, Luna tried to pull away but his hold on her was strong.

----

Harry looked at Dumbledore in anticipation. "Final question let me remind you that if you answer incorrectly you will be punished. What is the main ingredient in Droobles Best Blowing Gum? Strawberry extract or blueberry extract?" Harry's eyes darted from place to place. Why had he never tried one! Harry sighed and took a coin out of his pocket and flipped it. He caught it and moved his hand out of the way. He knew what his answer was.

"Strawberry extract sir." He answered. Dumbledore smiled and Harry felt relief flood through him. Dumbledore flicked his wand and sent Harry flying backwards and into a cupboard.

"You are the weakest link Harry, goodbye." Dumbledore announced as the door closed. He then chuckled to himself before withdrawing an orb and gazing deeply into it.

----

Hermione looked at Draco contemplating her answer. She wished she was one of those people who could completely humiliate someone and feel no remorse… but alas she was a nice person. She also considered the fact that her personal space bubble had been invaded.

"Well first of all I want you to take a step backwards." He complied a sly smile on his face. "Why did you act like a complete idiot before?" She asked her curious mind taking over from the one what was saying run as fast as you can whilst screaming bloody murder.

"Well up until third year I was one… I used to look up to my father like all kids do… till someone knocked some sense into me quite literally… but by then I was stuck in this routine and everyone hated me…I mean its kind of hard to admit to people who hate you that all you've been taught in your life is a load of bull shit." Draco said and Hermione most unlike herself wanted just to give Draco a hug and had totally forgotten to reprimand him for swearing.

But then she slapped herself inwardly. This could all be a ruse to embarrass her and if Draco had already joined the Death Eaters perhaps some kind of plot to hurt Harry. She then smirked which was a rare expression for Hermione to ever wear. She then spoke. "I know exactly what you can do for me."

----

The man stood in the same spot for about ten minutes before deciding where to go. He strode with purpose out of the department of mysteries. He walked towards the lift and as the door opened someone crashed straight into him. "Sorry, should have been watching where I was going." The woman who was now on the floor picking up the pieces of paper that had been sent flying. The man assisted picking up the papers and handed them to the woman.

"Thank y-" The woman paused a look of fear covering her face. "But you- your – your dead." She said stuttering. The man let out a bark like laugh.

"That statement doesn't seem too true to me miss. So how long was I supposedly dead?" The man asked coolly but on the inside was worried. '_He had been dead? What about Harry? What had happened whilst he had been gone? What had he come back too?_'

----

Snape stormed down the halls looking for Potter. He was on a warpath his cloak billowing behind him as if riding on a non-existent breeze. Students were knocked out of his way and his eyes were practically of fire. His anger radiated off of him almost visible to the human eye. Then a cheerful voice stopped him in his tracks he whirled around.

"Severus…you don't seem too pleased about your potions class' new décor. I couldn't possibly imagine why though, it has lightened the room up and given it a better aura." The twinkly-eyed headmaster called seeming to have appointed it his duty to be the bane of Snape's existence.

----

Ron could of kissed Luna at the moment her normality or abnormality had saved the remaining grains of his sanity. He then noted that Luna was turning a funny purple colour and released her. Luna breathed heavily before looking back up at Ron

"Are you ok… your acting a little… off?" She asked her eyes slightly less vacant than they would normally be. Ron looked at Luna and saw her in a new light, he tilted his head bemused as to how he could have missed this before. He leaned forward and looked into Luna's cloudy sky blue eyes.

----

Harry fell into the closet and surprisingly landed on something soft. He then heard a noise "Gwerrf y-tr ophs meus heaff."

He looked around wildly for the source of this muffled sound. He then looked down and saw the body of someone '_OMG IM SAT ON A ZOMBIES BODY, ITS PROBABLY PART OF VOLDEMORTS EVIL PLAN TO KILL ME!!!_' He thought to himself in alarm. He pushed himself to the other side of the closet away from the voice.

It was then he saw red hair the same colour of that of the Weasley's, he moved a little out of the way and what he originally thought to be a zombie rolled over and showed the enraged face of one Ginevra Weasley. Harry was somehow more frightened by the prospect of being alone in a closet with Ginny who had the classic Weasley rage than being in a cupboard with a zombie in. He gulped.

----

Draco saw the glint in Hermiones eye and almost took a step backwards. " es?" He asked almost hesitantly. Hermione twirled a piece of hair around her finger.

"Well… First of all I think Harry and Ron deserve an apology." She said sweetly.

Draco closed his eyes reminding himself why he was doing this. "Ok… I guess I can give Po- I mean Harry and Wea- ahem… Ron an apology." He said.

A smile graced Hermiones face. "Secondly I would like you to roll up your sleeves."

Draco looked up at her in shock. '_She still thinks I might be a death eater… god what happened to look for the good in people…_' He complied and rolled up both his sleeves showing his pale arms.

Hermione bit her lip in thought and Draco had to resist throwing her against the wall and snogging her senseless right there and then. "And the last thing I want you to do is…" She ran a hand through her hair thinking of something that would prove he was innocent but those stormy grey eyes clouded her thoughts

"Oh stuff it just kiss me." She said and Draco gladly complied.

----

The woman looked at him her eyes filled with pity and shock. "A year…" She said softly. The words echoed in Sirius' head '_A whole year… so much could have changed…. Harry could be_.' He stopped that train of thought.

"What of Harry Potter?" He asked in almost a whisper not knowing if he actually wanted to know the fate of his godson. She smiled which he took as a good sign.

"He's attending his sixth year at Hogwarts, and as far as I know he is in perfect health" she replied. Sirius grinned happily picking the woman up and spinning her around. The woman squeaked in shock. He placed her back on the ground gave her a peck on the cheek and then started to run to the elevator wanting to see for himself that Harry was all right. The woman stood their giddy for a moment before realizing that Sirius must of escaped from the veil somehow… she wanted to know how… She chased after him.

----

Snape glared at Dumbledore and imagined a piano falling on his head…it would get rid of the old coot for sure. Snape knew Dumbledore had done it now, only a crazy person could paint the walls of the potions class that was owned by the most intimidating teachers that had been of course why his first thought was Potter, but no Potter didn't have enough brains to complete a simple potion let alone carry out complex wall colouring spells which often didn't work on stone.

"I do wonder if it occurred to you that my class room wasn't light and had a bad aura for a reason before you painted it those atrocious colours?" He asked in his silkily deadly voice that intimidated everyone at least that's what he thought it did.

Dumbledore smiled "Well the thought did cross my mind but it was gone before I wanted to dwell on it. You wouldn't believe it but some of your pupils find it intimidating.. so I thought to myself 'Oh dear Severus will be devastated at the fact his décor has upset the pupils he loves to teach.' So I just took the liberty of fixing it for you."

----

Ron was a just millimeter from Luna's face when she realized what was going on. She slapped him and hastily slapped him before running away as fast as her legs could carry her. Ron wasted no time in running after her.

"Luna, why did you run… you know its meant to be, you must feel it we have a connection I tell you." Ron yelled whilst wondering how she managed to run that fast. He chased her all the way down to the dungeons until he lost her. He approached a blonde and brunette couple.

"Oi." He called impolitely as was his way. The couple broke apart at the speed of lightning. He then noticed who they were. "Hey 'Mione, Malfoy have you seen Luna?" He asked apparently a tad slow. Hermione wiped her lips and shook her head.

"Err no… I was a tad err occupied seeing whether Dr- Malfoy was ok… He had hit his head and I was looking at it … for him." Hermione rambled. Ron rolled his eyes and ran down the corridor in search for his blonde misty-eyed girl.

----

Harry smiled nervously Ginny wouldn't be mad would she; it wasn't his fault he landed on her. She would understand he didn't mean to sit on her head and that it was only natural for him to freak out when something out of sight talked… right? Ginny smiled sweetly a bad sign indeed for the boy who lived.

"Harry… tell me why you were launched into this cupboard and sat on my head." She said fluttering her eyes innocently but Harry had seen her hand twitch into her pocket.

"Well you see Dumbledore called me up to his office and asked me some questions that I didn't really know the answer to and as a punishment he errr launched me into the cupboard and I unfortunately landed on my head. I didn't realise I was sat on you… I'm terribly sorry you know and err and did I mention how sorry I was and err-" he stopped as he noticed Ginny leaning forward and invading his personal space.

All the oxygen seem to leave the room and he couldn't breath as her breath tickled his ear. "You know Mister Potter, I have been waiting for you to be in this position for a while."

----

After being interrupted by Ron, Draco and Hermione stood in an awkward silence that Draco broke.

"That was nice." Was all he could find to say and he could of hit his head against the wall at his stupid sentence '_That was nice? What are you Weasley? What happened to the charm and the witty comments? She must think I'm an idiot who's never kissed a girl before_.' He mentally berated himself. Hermione giggled and kissed him on the cheek causing him to blush.

"Yes I found it quite pleasant as well." Hermione said in an amused tone. "But you know I think I would much prefer it if we did it somewhere more comfortable and private." She said coolly but inside she was nervous. '_God…what if he thinks you're a slut or something. What if he only said it was nice because it was terrible. Did I slobber over him?_' She questioned herself.

Draco grinned, "I do believe I would enjoy that immensely and know just the place." He took her hand and led her away from the dark dungeons and out of the castle.

----

Sirius by this point had just sprinted down to the floo point and was a tad out of breath. He looked at the long queue in front of him and sighed. Maybe he wouldn't be able to see Harry as soon as he expected.

He heard someone breathing even more heavily than he and turned around to see the same woman as before. She glared up at him as if he had done something wrong and he just sent her one of his cool and charming smiles in return.

"Do… you… have … any idea… how... hard it is… to keep up with you?" The lady asked still breathing heavily.

" And you were chasing me why?" Sirius asked " Also I don't believe I caught your name." He said smoothly before looking back over his shoulder for a moment to see if the queue had moved. Apparently there was some kind of trouble.

" I need to know how you… came back and my name is Amariah Whitestone. " She said her breathing almost regular again.

Sirius looked at the woman " I haven't a clue how I came back. I had the feeling of falling and I woke up. I hadn't a clue any time had passed. Sorry I am unable to help you." He said with a hint of edge he refused to have anything really to do with the ministry after they had jailed him and left him to rot in Azkaban.

----

Snape wasn't in the mood for this. " Just fix it. I'm sure the cretins I teach will live with its original décor." He said coldly. Dumbledore beamed which a very bad sign.

" I'm terribly sorry Severus but I have a prior engagement that needs my utmost concentration. Good luck in redecorating Severus." Dumbledore said before walking off a bounce in his step.

Snape went to go after him but students suddenly filled the halls and one pushed the Potions master roughly on the shoulder causing him to tumble backwards into one of the classrooms. He heard the door click.

He picked himself up from the tumbled heap and went to open the door… it didn't budge. He growled and got out his wand and snarled "**Alohomora." There was no click but he tried the door again. It still wouldn't move.**

**Snape then heard a bang he turned around and his face turned from a scowl to a look of sheer horror.**

**----**

Ron stood in front of the girl's bathroom thinking about his current dilemma. He had seen Luna run into the bathroom and he now had no idea what to do. He didn't want to go in because what if there were other girls in there? He had always wondered why girls spent so long in the bathroom, but he had recently come to the conclusion that after seeing groups of girls continuously entering the toilets that they had some sort of secret society only for girls.

But Luna was in the toilets and he needed to get in there and show her the reasons why they were meant to be together. He made up his mind. He opened the door and took one step into the new unfamiliar territory.

He was going where no other boy had gone…

…God save him.

----

Harry sat there rigidly, pondering Ginny's strange remark. Had she possibly been possessed by Voldemort? That _would_ certainly make her sentence make sense. But she had said it in a velvety soft voice with a hint of…lust?

Harry finally spoke. "Err…really?" He asked. "Why would that be?" Ginny laughed.

"Isn't it obvious?" She asked almost incredulously. Harry looked at her, had he missed something?

Ginny leaned forward and gazed into his eyes. "You know you're as oblivious as Ron when it comes to girls aren't you?" She asked, her voice slightly tinged with annoyance.

"Well I don't really know. I haven't really got many girl friends beside you and 'Mione. We both know 'Mione isn't the most feminine person in the world and you… well… err..." Harry faded off unsure of how to finish his sentence.

"Well you haven't really talked to me much lately… I had been wondering if I had done something wrong." Harry said after a moments thought.

Ginny smiled. "How could you Harry Potter do something wrong… well the reason I wasn't talking to you recently was well I had realised something and I wasn't sure how to tell you." She said looking down at the floor.

"You can tell me anything excusing the over used and cheesy remark." Harry said lifting her head back up so he could gaze into her eyes.

"No… you're the one person I can't tell…. Wow isn't this a cliché moment?" She asked with a laugh

----

Hermione and Draco were sat underneath a tree, not the Whomping Willow of course, but a willow tree by the lake. They felt secluded from the rest of the world as the leaves of the tree skimmed the water. Hermione leant against Draco and stared up at the sky. She shivered and it occurred to her that she should have put on her cloak.

Draco rubbed her arms before taking off his cloak and using it to cover them both as if it were a blanket. "Why did you choose to trust me?" He asked after a while of silence.

"Your eyes… they were very distracting. I always thought they had been blue but I noticed they were grey with flecks of blue. I couldn't think with you looking so I just said to hell with it and kissed you." She said. "Why me?" She asked

Draco laughed, "You were different than everyone else. You were like a complex puzzle I couldn't piece together. Everyone else I could work out but you, My Fox, frustrated me. Frustration turned to intrigue and intrigue turned to caring. Finally caring turned to love." He whispered huskily into her ear.

----

Amariah sighed. "Please help me find out then. I need to know, it could be the key to unlocking the veils secrets and perhaps freeing other people who have fallen…" She pleaded. But Sirius had turned the other way now totally blanking her.

"I know you don't like The Ministry but please… I will give you anything to tell me." She pleaded. This made Sirius turn around smirk on face

"Anything eh? That certainly makes it more interesting. I will accept your offer and ask you for but one thing a kiss… on the lips of course." He said coolly grinning. Amariah so wanted to slap him but she needed to know.

"When does this aforementioned kiss have to take place?" She asked nervously whilst licking her lips subconsciously. Sirius raised an eyebrow was this girl trying to outsmart him.

"Well it can be whenever you want but I wont help you until you kiss me." Sirius replied. "And beside its just a kiss I'm sure your boyfriend wont mind… he doesn't even have to know. It can be our little secret," he said winking.

There was no other way. She was going to have to kiss him. She closed her eyes and waited.

----

Stood before him was the late James Potter, the boy who had made his life hell. It didn't occur to him that the boy stood in front of him was only 17 and couldn't possibly be alive. "Hello Snivellus, did you miss me?"

Snape felt as if he was 17 again. "Shut it Potter. What the hell are you doing here?" Snape asked coldly. He was dead! He couldn't be there…Snape shut his eyes and opened them. But James still stood there smiling.

"I came to talk to you…I do believe we have some unfinished business." James said smirking. "You see I know what you did and now I am going to make you pay. You gave Voldemort the information that led to my death and made my son's life hell." James continued.

Snape turned to the door desperate to open it again but found it wouldn't budge. He clawed at it and kicked it but it just stayed in place. Snape screamed in frustration, anger and despair but no one heard his cries.

----

Ron looked around the bathroom it appeared to be empty. He practically tiptoed to the cubicles. All but two were open. He pushed one open and was faced with one of his dreads. Moaning Myrtle.

"Hello Ronald…I haven't seen you in years." The ghost circled him whilst looking at him with a critical eye that made him feel naked. "You sure have _grown _since I saw you last." She said fluttering her eyelids in what she thought to be a seductive manner.

Ron gulped. "Err…thanks well I…am looking…for a girl…she has blonde hair and blue eyes. Have you seen her?" Ron asked hoping for her to answer the question so he could get out of there as soon as possible.

Myrtle giggled it sounded like fingers down a chalkboard and Ron winced.

"But why would you want _her_ when you can have _me_ for eternity." Ron wanted nothing more than just to run for his life that he seemed to do a lot these days.

"LUNA?!?!? Are you here? If you are please come out…I won't try and kiss you I just want to talk." Ron yelled.

The other closed cubical opened. Revealing an amused Luna, Ron grabbed her hand and proceeded to drag her away from the haunted bathroom. When they were outside the dreaded room Ron released her hand and looked at her.

"I'm sorry for early I acted rashly. It's just when I looked into your eyes I saw something and something inside of me clicked and I realised that I liked you a lot. I know I don't deserve it but will you go out with me on a date. Just one and if you don't enjoy yourself I will never ask you again." Ron asked trying to persuade her.

Luna smiled "Well I suppose since I made you go into the bathroom and force you to suffer with Moaning Myrtle I can go out with you on one date." She said her tone held a little of the normal dreaminess that it normally had.

Ron grinned. "What do you say that we close this deal with a kiss?" He suggested cheekily the tips of his ears slightly red. Luna raised her eyebrow.

"Don't push it or the Dufflekinders will get you." She said smiling.

----

Dumbledore looked into his crystal ball and grinned. Two coupled down and only one to go. He also wondered about Sirius and how he was getting on in life. But of course he wasn't nosy and knew that Sirius wouldn't appreciate being spied upon. He waved his hand over the crystal ball and it was almost like changing a T.V channel. It showed a cupboard in which a messy raven head boy sat with a red headed girl.

----

"Hmmm does it have anything to do with me?" Harry questioned and Ginny nodded "Anything to do about relationships?" He asked wondering why she couldn't tell him '_Unless… she cares for me_?' He asked himself and at this thought he felt his heart about to burst.

Ginny nodded and decided to speed this up a bit. She kissed him on the lips. "You know you are really slow. I've been waiting for you to make a move for ages." She said in a jokingly scolding voice as she pulled away.

Harry looked at her. "But what about Dean?" He asked knowing that she had broken up with Dean not too long ago. Ginny sighed and looked up at him.

"Just a way to get you to notice me…I did like him though…and he was trying to get Parvati's eye so we just used each other in a way." She commented almost thoughtfully. "So how do you feel about it?" She asked nervously.

"Well Ginevra Weasley, I think you're the most beautiful girl in the world and you didn't need Dean because I noticed you before then. I also think that after we get out of this closet we should head to the three broomsticks and buy a drink…alone." He announced before covering her mouth with his and kissing her tenderly.

----

Hermione turned to Draco. "What about your friends…what would they think if you dated someone like…like me?" She asked nervously. Draco pushed a lock of hair out of her face.

"I have only one real friend, besides you of course and I know he wouldn't care. If he did he would be a bit of a hypocrite.

Hermione smiled relaxing. "I think after you apologise to Harry and Ron they will accept you, you might need to prove your intentions with me are totally…I can't really say innocent. So that you basically wouldn't think of hurting me." Hermione said reassuringly.

"You know that I wouldn't hurt you right?" He asked Hermione smiled and kissed him.

"I wouldn't be here if I didn't silly." She scolded lightly.

"Its getting cold and I'm sure its almost dinner time so do you want to head in?" Draco asked although in truth he never wanted to let her go.

"Yeah…as long as you sit with me." She said grinning. Draco nodded although he wasn't sure he should sit in the same proximity with Po- Harry and Ron around until he had earned their trust and respect.

----

Sirius kissed her lustfully. He hadn't kissed anyone since 5 weeks before he went into Azkaban. He had forgotten how great the feeling was. He noticed something that had surprised him greatly. She had her fingers in his hair and she was playing with it. He grinned and made up his mind. Research could wait. He broke away threw the woman over his shoulder and pushed to the front of the queue before flooing to 12 Grimmauld place.

When he arrived there he set the shocked woman on the ground and grinned at her. "You know, you look somewhat familiar to me." He said the woman looked at him at shock.

"I couldn't imagine why… I have never met you." She insisted nervously. Sirius shook his head.

"Amariah Whitestone has never met me. You on the other hand attended Hogwarts a year below me. Kate Johnson I do believe." Sirius said.

Kate flushed how had he worked it out. She hadn't seen him in years. "I do also seem to remember you dating me in the fifth year before dumping me and going out with a different girl just in a matter of hours." She replied.

"I was young and stupid back then. I didn't understand the world like I do now. I need to settle down now I have died once and I don't want to die again before I get to experience one of the greatest things in the world. True love. I felt something when I kissed you. A spark judging by the kiss you felt it too." He said trying to convince her.

Kate didn't know what to do. She was torn to just forgetting the past and giving him a chance and just leaving and not risking her heart when it had been broken so many times before. Sirius gazed into her eyes. "Give me a chance." He whispered.

Kate gave in. That face had been her downfall the first time and it appeared it would be this time. But she found she didn't care. She leaned down and kissed him.

----

It was dinner at Hogwarts and everybody was in attendance. Everyone it seemed, besides a certain potions master. No one noticed this until the middle of the dinner. Minerva leaned across to Dumbledore. "Have you seen Severus?" She asked

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "I imagine he is redecorating. Some pupils decided to paint his room it seems." He said. Minerva nodded and went back to her meal.

In a classroom on the second floor a man was coming to terms with what he had done years before and the guilt was catching up with him.

He screamed.

A/N: My masterpiece is finished. Hoped you enjoyed reading it. It was a bit fluffy but I know I enjoyed writing it. Hope you review. Another thanks to Iaveina for putting up with me and editing my work.

Note from Iaveina during her final betaing session: After many weeks of knowing that this story existed it's finally finished! ) Yay! And about putting up with you, that's what friends are for! D


End file.
